


Fake

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A drabble: my take on Tommy and Helen, and why they gave their marriage a second chance





	Fake

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I never intended to resume my marriage.

I know it sounds stupid, but I sort of fell back into it. Helen is familiar, comfortable, and I have never done well on my own.

I don’t love Helen.

I love Barbara, and I am sure that she loves me, but neither of us are brave enough to give voice to our feelings, too scared to destroy what we share. 

So, Helen is back in my arms and in my bed, and I am back playing at being the perfect loving husband. Fake it ‘til you make it.

What have I done?


End file.
